


Cave in

by Isimile



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cave-In, M/M, Thorin feels unworthy of his hobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Of course the cave in has to happen just when Bilbo is accompanying Thorin to a visit of the newly re-opened mines. Thorin just have the worst luck
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 313
Collections: Lock Down Fest





	Cave in

“I must apologize again, Master Baggins.”

Bilbo only just managed not to sigh, knowing that it would only make Thorin feel worse. “It’s not your fault,” he insisted again. “You couldn’t have known there would be a cave in.” It was simply back luck that they’d been in the mine when it had happened.

“I should have insisted on more precautions before letting anyone in the mine.”

“Thorin, I know you had them check all mines before you cleared them.” It was true. Bilbo spent a lot of time with Thorin, ever since the battle. At first it had been to reassure himself that Thorin was okay, that he had survived. Then, when Thorin was able to stay alive for longer than a brief moment at a time, it was to keep him from getting up and doing himself more harm. There had been times he’d thought he’d have to sit on him to keep him from getting himself killed but luckily they had succeeded in keeping him alive long enough for him to heal. And, somehow, he’d just never stopped spending most of his free time with Thorin.

Thorin didn’t reply but, judging by his tension, Bilbo figured he didn’t believe him. He sighed inaudibly. His dear, silly dwarf. He took on burdens he didn’t have to carry. Bilbo moved so he was sitting opposite Thorin instead of beside him. Slowly, giving Thorin amble time to decide if he wanted to avoid the touch, he reached out and took his hands, gentle brushing his thumbs over Thorin’s knuckles. “It is not your fault. And nothing much happened, no one was hurt and the others will have us out soon, I’m sure.”

It was gratifying to feel Thorin relax under his touch. There were other feelings it inspired but Bilbo figured this was not the time for that, not when their rescue could arrive any moment.

Of course that had to be the moment Thorin caught sight of the scratch at his temple where Bilbo had been hit by a stone when the entry to the mine had collapsed. Bilbo’s heart ached at the way Thorin’s face fell, at the renewed guilt in his eyes. “Ghivashel,” he breathed, staring. He reached out with one hand but pulled back just a breath before touching Bilbo’s temple.

Bilbo made a mental note to ask what that meant. Thorin had used it before, especially in the aftermath of the battle when he had woken but not been completely aware yet. “It’s fine, Thorin. Remember what Oin said? Us hobbits don’t have hard heads like dwarrows, more like humans. Head wounds bleed a lot, doesn’t mean it’s serious. And this barely bled.” He took hold of Thorin’s wrist and tugged until his fingers touched the scrap. He carefully held back from flinching at the resulting sting. “See?”

Thorin stayed silent, just barely moving his finger along the scratch, then up just a little to Bilbo’s hairline.

“Thorin?” Bilbo prompted.

His dwarf was silent a moment longer, then admitted softly: “I swore to myself I would offer you a safe home, a place where you would not be hurt again.”

Bilbo just melted. “You did. You... you did give me a home.” He swallowed hard. The implications of offering someone a home among hobbits were... serious. Very serious. It was, in fact, considered a rather elaborate proposal. Not necessary but not unusual to show how serious they were and how important their partner was to them. His father, after all, had build Bag End to show that he was sure about to spend his life with Belladonna Took, no matter what everyone else thought about their suitability. He leaned forward until his forehead rested against Thorin’s. “You gave me a home.”

They stayed like that for what might have been seconds or hours, foreheads touching, breath mingling, Bilbo holding one of Thorin’s hands on his lap, the other by his face.

“Master Baggins. Bilbo,” Thorin began. “Is- Are-?”

The debris where the entry to the mine was shook, making them jerk apart. Thorin pushed Bilbo behind him, hoping to be able to shield him if more of the mine were to collapse.

“Thorin! Bilbo!” they heard Bofur’s voice. “Can you hear us?”

They’d been found.

“Yes, we can hear you,” Thorin called back.

“Are you injured?” Oin yelled.

“We’re okay.”

“Good. Can you back off a little? Otherwise we’ll have to break through this last bit more slowly.”

“We can, yes.” Thorin manoeuvred them both further back, making sure to stay in front of Bilbo.

“Thorin,” Bilbo began.

Thorin kept his eyes trained on the debris. “Just a moment longer, Master Baggins, we’re almost out.”

Fine, Bilbo could be patient. If anything, it gave him time to plan.

~*~

Bilbo made himself comfortable on one of the armchairs in Thorin’s rooms after arranging cold plate he’d prepared for them to his satisfaction. As expected, Thorin had avoided him for the rest of the day. He’d slipped away while Oin had cleaned and checked the scratch at Bilbo’s temple, then made himself scarce for the rest of the day.

No matter. Nori had been all too happy to smuggle him through the secret pathways to Thorin’s room. Nori had unsurprisingly suggested he wait in Thorin’s sleeping quarters (Bilbo had interrupted him before he could elaborate on where exactly and how). He wanted to catch him off guard, not completely overwhelm him.

He straightened up when Thorin came in. “Hello Thorin.” He was kind enough to ignore the sound of surprise Thorin led out. “I thought we could talk over a late dinner.”

“Master Baggins-”

“Bilbo,” he corrected. “Join me?”

Thorin approached cautiously, sitting down at the edge of the other armchair.

Bilbo kept his voice gentle and level. “You said you wanted to give me a home. You did not mean it the way you wanted a home for your people, did you?”

Thorin looked like he would have preferred to avoid Bilbo’s gaze. “No, it’s different.”

Bilbo nodded. “Offering a home is a proposal among hobbits.”

Now Thorin did drop his gaze. “I overheard when you told Ori about that.”

Bilbo reached for his hand again, marvelling at how right the contact felt. “And I accept the offer.”


End file.
